User blog:Gunshow20/Further Look into the Village Butcher
Intro About a month ago, UndergroundDeath and I were discussing a lesser known SA myth, known as the Village Butcher. His blog post can be found at User blog:UndergroundDeath/Las Colinas Nights: Village Butcher Mystery. Reading this should give you a quick summary of the myth, although there is very little information. In the time since, I've been hunting down clues related to the Carniceria wherever I can. I will present what I found in this blog post, and then conclude with my own opinions on in, with a final opinion on the myth. Special thanks to UndergroundDeath, Indep, and Mant for helping out with various stages of the investigation. Las Colinas The investigation begins at the Carniceria itself, located at the highest point of Las Colinas. It is rather hard to gather any information on the building as it does not have any back entrances or hidden areas, so we just have the front facade of the building to work with. Nevertheless, there are some suspect things. Many houses around the Carniceria give off a green glow, something which has always been associated with bizarre goings on. If we look at the billboard textures on the roof, they share a similar (but not exact) texture to the bloody floorboards at North Rock Cabin, a nearby location. This, along with the Bloody Tires found by TheGlitch01, could be a potential reference to some crime happening the area. Finally, near the building, we can also find a church and a medical store, which will probably be linked to Eglise Baptiste De La Regeneration and Funeraria Romero from Vice City. VB01.png|The sign texture. VB03.png|A green glow. VB02.png|The two buildings. Temple The next place to look was towards the mortuary, theorized to be connected by UndergroundDeath. The same texture is found in San Fierro and has been linked with Zombotech, so perhaps another shady deal could be there. The place is rather unassuming, consisting of the mortuary, a botanist, and apartments above the two businesses. Nothing seems off about it at all. More interesting is the underground parking garage located right next to it. During the day, the place is extremely dark. No pedestrian activity can be seen regardless of the time. At night, however, the parking garage lights up, which makes it unlikely to be related to anything mythical. We can see some glitched out textures on the wall at night. A small alleyway is next to the mortuary building, which is the last hope for this particular rumor. As Underground pointed out in his original blog post, the infamous Burger Shot is located very close to this complex. However, the Creepy House, long associated with Leatherface, is located just across the road. VB04.png|The building. VB05.png|The parking area. VB07.png|Glitched textures at night. VB06.png|The alleyway. Elsewhere in LS Finally, there are a few more appearances of the Carniceria in other parts of LS. First is in a different part of Los Colinas, where a house has the Carniceria's logo painted on it's side to advertise to people about to enter the highway. In Jefferson, just north of Grove Street, is another appearance of the Carniceria. Unlike the others, it is kind of hidden away as there's not any indication about it until you pull up to it. A single vehicle spawns in the parking lot near a damaged fence (for a stunt jump,) but it is not suspicious. Pedestrians can be seen walking around the parking lot and stop to look at the neighboring stores' products, but do not do the same with the Carniceria. There are multiple other, different, Carnicerias around the same area, which also doesn't bode well for the myth. I thought I had discovered a reference to the Romero's, but it was in vain. The easternmost wall of the building has a number reading 1249. If you remember back to the Romero riddle, Xalbador and I tried to find a potential reference to the number 1247, derived from Riverside Pavillion and 1499, plus House No. 252 and 252. It differs just enough to not be anything of note. VB09.png|The advertisement. VB08.png|The other Carniceria. My Opinion Well, here is the most disappointing part for me. The analysis and judgement of the myth. While you are free to disagree, I think that the Village Butcher, as it currently stands, doesn't hold much ground. I think that all of the references in places like North Rock and the bloody tires are more linked to a myth like Leatherface. The textures found in Las Colinas are more of a coincidence as well. Other bizarre things are probably related to the existing Grave Robber mystery rather than anything new. However, I also think that the burger joint could use further investigating. The mention on the official website is already a huge lead. The only problem is finding connections. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts